The present invention relates to a method for obtaining digital data from an original object, e.g. a document (hereinafter sometimes denoted an "original") in which method the original is scanned in longitudinally successive, transversally extending sections by means of a semiconductor camera comprising a plurality of semiconductor elements arranged in series. The semiconductor camera is guided across the original, or across a glass plate covering the original, in a transversely arranged, longitudinally displaceable portal-shaped device.